Life is just another word for pain
by AlphaUC2
Summary: He said it would de easy. Just blend in, kill the targets and leave. He never said it would be those four. My brother, my best friends and the girl I loved. Then everyone else...I knew them to. All if a different time. Roxas


I'm back!! After a long absent because of School. I'm back!!! (does a little dance) So after my crappy last chapters on Hail the Bottle I decide to start a new story. Hopefully a lot better!

I own nothing and no one except Luna and Yang

_Keylock_ _University_

_A top of the chain private school for the gifted, only the most gifted are accepted into this school. In this particular room, Class 9-C, many of failures reside in this room. Only just recently, did two new students come in. For a reason unknown, the female Luna seems to have a very trusted relationship with the teacher, Tifa Lockheart. Will the male, Yang, seems to have a sort of resentment towards her. _

Sora looked up signing heavily. "Two more hours two more hours"

"Mister Edal, I suggest you pay attention if you plan on improving your grade"

Sora realized that this was a perfect opportunity to waste time.

"Tifa I presume, if I would to say…….throw this piece of paper at little old Luna over there what would happen?"

"I'd kick your ass that's for sure" snarled Yang standing up.

After Yang stood up another blond haired teen stood up also.

"I got your back" he replied Cracking together his knuckles. "Sit you ass down sneered a shaggy haired brunette.

_A few weeks after the school year began the first new student came in. His name was Leon_ _and was a pretty boy. Many of the girls fell for his cold personality. This love for him caused a serve act of jealous from another student named Cloud. While Leon_ _ignored Cloud as much as possible, this just caused more rage and jealously to build up inside of Cloud._

"You just think you're all that don't you, growled Cloud, but your not!! You're just some snobby little pussy you use's girls as shields to protect yourself!!!"

In a flash Leon was up grabbing Cloud by the collar.

_In the beginning of the year there was a little group of students who were a group of outcasts. This group included, Sora-the trouble maker. Kairi-the smartest teen in the school, Kazami-head of the news club, Namine-an artist prodigy and Riku-one of the greatest sports player ever in Keylock history._

Kairi leaned over her desk. "Psst, hey Kazami, I think today's going to be a fight day!"

Kazami didn't answer back considering the argument between Cloud and Leon was right in front of her

Leon threw first punch knocking Cloud too the floor. Cloud immediately jumped at Leon's legs, turning the fight into a tussle on the floor. Sora looked at Riku who was behind him and nodded. The duo bolted towards the door grabbing Luna and running straight out of the room.

Luna didn't mind this happening; she thought is was nice to ditch the room every now and then.

After the boys ran out, Namine and Kairi followed suite sneaking behind the teacher's desk. "Hey wait for me!" Yelled, Kazami following after the two girls.

Tifa knew they were gone, she thought they deserved the break.

---------------------------

After running down the hall for a while the trio stopped.

"Luna, Riku, meet the rest of the group outside in the hall. I'm going to get Reks and Tidus"

"What about the Vaan?" questioned Luna.

Sora sighed, "Remember he wanted to ask out that one girl!"

This time Riku responded.

"Oh you mean Penelo"

"Mister Edal, Mister Dawnla, Misses Lockheart, I see your skipping class again?"

"Lockheart, exclaimed Sora"

Luna started to panic, she swore to her mother she wouldn't tell.

Walking around the corner, the principal, Mr.Niemand appeared.

"Just go, whispered Riku, motioning with his hand, I'll deal with this jerk"

Sora grabbed Luna's hand and ran down the hall not looking back even once.

_When Riku first came to Keylock_ _University, he was a child who was off the streets. He went into a testing center just from shelter form the rain. But because the testing was free, he took the test out of boredom. He got into the top five, giving him an education most people would spend their whole life trying to achieve and failing. The principal was alarmed at having such a "dirty child" in his prestige school. After Riku's first year Mr.Niemand tried to get rid of him after school. Riku was cornered and was beat by security guards. Luckily, Sora was walking by at this scene and immediately jumped on one of the guards back pulling his hair. Riku seized the chance to kick another in the groin. Grabbing Riku, Sora forcefully made Riku come home with him to get him cleaned up. After the faithful event Sora and Riku were friends and Mr.Niemand had them both on his hit list._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well was it good for a first story? I think it's a big improvement on my first story. If case you didn't know, but Niemand is Dutch for Nobody. And that nobody would be Xemnas. So rate and review if you're nice and see you next chapter

(Oh and I'll by the say, I'll probably be using some Dutch, Italian and German in these next chapters so don't be mad if you can speak the language and it's not right)


End file.
